Teorías de supervivencia
by Ibrahil
Summary: Dean abandono a Sam, dejándolo a mitad del camino, Sam, Sam es un bicho muy malo que no dejara a Dean salirse con la suya, no cuando se ha esforzado tanto por mejorar. Wincest, Spoilers para la Temp. 5


**Titulo: Teorías de supervivencia.**

Autor: Ibrahil.

Beta: **chinsungie** (Kattie)

Artista: **chinsungie** (Kattie)

Fandom: Supernatural.

Parejas/personajes: Wincest. Castiel – Bobby Singer – Lisa Braeden.

Rating: NC–17

Warning:** Bondage – Abused!Dean – Dub–con – Pasivo!Dean – Voyerismo –** **Spanking**

Disclaimer: Si los chicos fueran míos, este fic sería una muestra de los que les haría.

Dedicación: Todo es culpa de **chinsungie**, todo, absolutamente todo su culpa (bueno como ella misma dijo cuando lo leyó, también es mi culpa por gustarme tanto Dean y el bondage). Ella hizo el dibujo y yo escribí como buena esclava. La idea viene del dibujo y de las tantas ideas que me dio al verlo, al final Kattie y yo quedamos en consenso de que ella quería un Cas voyerista y yo un Cas en todo este embrollo. :D Hurra por las dos.

Tiempo: Temporada cinco, justo al principio de el 5x19.

Spoilers: Si no has visto la quinta temporada, GWN! (Go Watch Now – Ve a verla ahora)

Resumen: Dean abandono a Sam, dejándolo a mitad del camino, Sam, Sam es un bicho muy malo que no dejara a Dean salirse con la suya, no cuando se ha esforzado tanto por mejorar.

* * *

><p><strong>*Teorías de Supervivencia*<strong>

– Vamos, sólo recuerda que esta vez no tienes un subidón de sangre de demonio. – Fue el casi ladrido de Dean, mientras se preparaba para una pelea inminente, que al final nunca llego.

Sam sonrió con lastima, sí, con lastima, esa misma que el odiaba que Dean tuviera en su rostro cuando él se consideraba una abominación de la naturaleza. Dean estuvo a punto de tirar el primer golpe y partirle la cara a su hermanito. No se podía ser más imbécil que Sam en algunos casos, este era a primera vista uno de esos momentos, en los que Sam era "_yo lo sé todo" _Winchester,_ y tú Dean, tú sólo eres mi hermano mayor_.

Eso le repateaba al Winchester mayor, y no iba a tolerarlo un segundo más.

–…esta vez traje ayuda. – Dice, y se queda tan corto.

Dean no comprende, por supuesto que no lo hace, porque Sam y Castiel es un poco como Bobby y Bella, la perra, trabajando juntos. Pero segundos después cae en cuenta de que no está solo con Sam.

Hay alguien detrás de él, y está seguro de que no es Bobby, porque no escucha las ruedas de su silla, sólo un aura que, para su cuerpo, es familiar.

La gracia de Castiel le golpea en la frente, dejándole inconsciente, con un fondo negro como toda visión.

* * *

><p>Todo empezó cuando Dean dejó a Sam con ese viejo sacerdote que acababa de darse cuenta que su hija llevaba muerta algunos meses, le dejó allí en medio de un pueblo hostil, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y ojos acuosos por las lagrimas. Dean sencillamente había hecho lo que por muchos años había deseado.<p>

Dejar a Sammy a un lado de la carretera.

Abandonado a su suerte, solo, un gran Sasquastch solo en mitad de la noche, en mitad de la nada, con lagrimas en los ojos y sólo una pregunta en su mente.

_¿Qué hacer?_

Dean le había enseñado todo, desde cómo disparar un arma, hasta cómo lavarse los dientes. Cómo atrapar un Wendigo con la guardia baja, matar un fantasma, aprender a vivir del todo, y darse cuenta que en el fondo… Sammy Winchester era un poquito egoísta. Uno que tenía dentro un gran monstruo de los celos que se comía la cabeza de cuanta mujer que pasara por los brazos de su hermano.

Una abominación que seguía siendo abominación aún sin sangre de demonio -O de Ruby- recorriendo sus venas. Una abominación que no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivir sin su hermano. Ése era Sammy Winchester, un hombre de veintisiete años con cara de bebe y barbilla rasurada, y los mismos lunares del padre de su padre en su rostro, y con el cabello lacio como una muñeca, las uñas limpias y limadas, perfectos abdominales, bíceps y muslos.

Un monstruo.

Estaba enamorado de su hermano, eso era suficiente para hacerle una abominación desde que tenía once años y se masturbó pensando cómo sería la boca de su hermano besando la suya, tal y como había visto en esa vieja película. Recuerda de forma vivida como había tomado su diminuto miembro -que más tarde sería todo un tanque de guerra- y se había tocado, gemidos cortos, jadeos entrecortados con el nombre de su hermano brotando de él, mientras los dedos de su otra mano rodeaban su entrada, llenándola de saliva, pero sin entrar, porque aun era muy pequeño para saber que el picor que tenía allí debajo se debía al deseo de tener a su hermano dentro.

Seis años más tarde, cuando el plan de marcharse aun no recorría su mente con tanta firmeza como cuando cumplió 18, se masturbaría pensando de una forma muy diferente a la inicial, ahora no quería que Dean lo poseyera, ahora él quería ser su dueño.

Así es como el pequeño deseo -ese que le convirtió en un monstruo cuando Dean se fue al infierno- fue creciendo centímetro a centímetro hasta convertirse en toda esa aura de tensión, que tenía que resistir liberar cuando se levantaba temprano con el sol, aun adormilado, y veía a Dean con sus gruesos labios entrecerrados y esa pacifica mueca en su rostro.

Era magnífico.

Dean es magnífico.

Lo es, cuando no lo está abandonando en un pueblo sin nombre para él, dejándole con un hombre en llanto y un ángel medio muerto a un lado del camino. Con Bobby durmiendo, porque no hay otra razón para que el cazador no conteste el teléfono, y con nadie más sabiendo de su paradero.

Hasta que algo hizo "clic" en su mente. Algo con el nombre de Lisa Braeden.

Y de la nada una rabia salvaje le recorre de pies a cabeza. Él sabe de Lisa, sabe que Ruby le dijo algo de esa mujer, algo que sonaba a "ella está predestinada con él, Sam". Algo que a Sam nunca le gustó, ni al pequeño monstruo que tenía dentro.

En especial a ese monstruo.

Se enfadó, como la buena perra que era, portó esa expresión que desagradaba a Dean mientras despedía al pastor… párroco, lo que fuera el bastardo, dejándolo en la puerta de su casa, seguro, y con una buena línea de cosas por las cuales cometer suicidio.

No le importó.

Dean le había dejado a un lado del camino. Y él - quien pensaba que tenía todas las teorías de supervivencia para vivir sin su hermano – creía que podría remotamente sobrevivir sin su hermano mayor en una época tan tempestiva como ahora.

Maldito, Dean. Maldito todo.

– ¡Maldición! – Masculló, abriendo el Camaro azul que estaba frente a su motel, luego de desactivar su alarma con el pequeño aparatejo que, gracias al cielo -un poquito, esos bastardos no le caían bien del todo-, consiguió guardar en su mochila, y no dejarlo en el Impala.

No podía creerlo aún, más cuando encendía el auto que rugió en toda su potencia; arrancando hacia la oscuridad, y dejando atrás al dueño del mismo sollozando por el robo. No lo había robado por ningún motivo, quizás sólo quería demostrarse que no era un inútil y que por eso Dean lo había dejado.

¿Cómo pudo dejarle en primer lugar?

Y por supuesto, luego de esa pregunta venía el típico _porque eres un imbécil, Sam, tú, de entre todas las personas, merece ser abandonado a un lado de la carretera. _La voz que lo decía en su mente sonando un poco como a la de John. Maldito, John.

El enfado le duró todo el viaje a Cicero, Indiana. Allí se encontró con la mujer que enseguida le preguntó por Dean, y que no tardó en contarle todo a Sam cuando este le dijo que su hermano estaba desaparecido.

Cas fue su primera opción, por supuesto, pero el ángel estaba un tanto… muerto para el mundo, varias veces se apareció en el auto robado de turno, totalmente ebrio, acariciando a Sam más de la cuenta, y pidiéndole cosas tontas, como que sonriera para él, _porque Sam tenía una sonrisa bonita, _y cosas varias que Sam no quería recordar.

Como esa hora del día donde se apareció en medio de una ducha de Sam, espantando tanto al Winchester que comenzó a darse duchas en bóxers, cosa que no hacía desde pequeño, cuando tenían que bañarse a la intemperie, con Dean burlándose de su esquelética figura.

Pero ahora Cas, tres días después de que Dean los dejara, logró localizar al Winchester, gracias a un hechizo que Bobby les ayudó a realizar, con tal de impedir que el mayor de los hermanos cometiera una estupidez como decirle que "Sí" a Michael.

– Vamos, ¿en serio? No dejó Indiana el muy idiota… – Masculló por lo bajo, acercándose a Cas y colocando su mano en el hombro de éste. – Necesitamos traerlo. Y te diré lo que haremos. – Dijo, y por primera vez desde que Dean lo dejó, logró sonreír, una sonrisa que no predicaba nada bueno.

* * *

><p>El cómo llegó allí no lo sabe, <em>aun.<em> Está seguro de que lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Castiel usando su mojo sobre él, recuerda a Sam y su expresión de lástima que tanto deseó romperle de la cara. Intenta moverse, y, cuando da el primer jalón de sus dormidos brazos, es cuando lo nota.

No puede hablar, casi tanto como no puede moverse.

Abre sus ojos, grande, notando como tiene una cinta adhesiva sobre sus labios, impidiendo que de éstos salga algo más que un murmullo desesperado por alzar la voz y llamar a Sam. Sus manos están atadas con una cuerda detrás de su espalda, y por lo que puede sentir son de algodón suave, por lo que no se hace daño cuando intenta romperlas, aunque son igual de fuertes y resistentes que las de paja. Odia las cuerdas, más cuando tiene otros dos set de estas sobre su medio muslo y sus tobillos, manteniéndolo en una posición incomoda.

Más allá de las cuerdas y de la cinta adhesiva, y el olor a viejo y humedad de las sábanas azules con rombos indefinibles bajo el, está el hecho palpable de que esta desnudo, con su culo al aire literalmente, como una de esas películas porno que le gustaba ver por la noche cuando Sam estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Completamente desnudo. Como un jodido bebe.

Su piel morena tenía un brillo azul tenue a un costado, que provenía de la señal luminosa de afuera con el nombre del motel, si hubiese podido voltearse leería claramente: _Montaff_. Y si hubiera podido moverse, ya estaría fuera de allí, en un suspiro.

Sam está frente a él, sentado en una silla sin camisa alguna, sólo con sus jeans desgastados que dejan al descubierto sus sobresalientes caderas. Puede ver sus perfectos abdominales, pero también puede ver esa sonrisa de "come-mierda" que lo hace tan especialmente imbécil. Pero son sus palabras las que terminan por reventarle, por hacer estallar la furia que poco a poco se había construido en su interior en esos escasos segundos que lleva consciente.

Sus ojos verdes centellean con rabia, con ganas de destrozarle. Sus perfectas cejas se unen haciendo esa mueca tan amenazadora, tan Winchester, tan suya. Está molesto con Sam, primero; porque no entiende por qué le tiene desnudo, y segundo; porque el muy maldito logró atraparle.

– Seguramente te preguntaras que hacemos aquí. – Dijo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Dean con pasos lentos y premeditados. – Considéralo un castigo. – Dice con una risita demasiado impropia para una situación como la que están viviendo.

La expresión de su hermano es peligrosa, amenazante mientras se retuerce contra las sábanas, gruñendo y mascullando maldiciones contra la cinta adhesiva. Esta siendo agresivo, como un animal, rabioso como un tigre herido, y… joder, eso sólo endurece a Sam dentro de sus pantalones, ver esas pestañas largas iluminadas por la luz, esas pecas en la piel tostada, y esos músculos que se tensan…

Dean es magnífico. _Jesús, voy a ir al infierno._

– Esto es por escapar de mí – Dice, con sus manos manipulando el cinturón de su pantalón. Dean se tensa más si es posible, gimoteando y buscando soltarse, suelta frases del tipo "_Estás loco", "Aléjate", "Estás loco, Sam, loco, déjame", _pero Sam sólo escucha una serie de sonidos deliciosos que incitan a su polla a liberarse de su prisión. – No estés asustado.

_Dame una razón para no estarlo, maldito mocoso malcriado de mierda. _

Grita en su mente, revolviéndose contra las cuerdas, su cuerpo sudando y perlándose, y joder, que Dean está consciente de que la lujuria en los ojos de Sam sólo se acrecienta a cada segundo.

– Eres delicioso, ¿cierto… Cas? – Es la gota que colma el vaso. Castiel está de pié en una esquina de la habitación, sus manos empuñadas y su ceño fruncido, como si luchara contra algo, algo que Dean identifica como las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él cuando ve su erección pintada en sus pantalones.

_Será cabrón el ángel. Mira que en vez de ayudarme… Puto virgen._

Le enfada aun más. Forcejea y le grita a Sam, y Sam ríe y le acaricia la mejilla y luego el cuello, yemas frías contra su piel caliente, le recorre la clavícula causándole piel de gallina y escalofríos tenues, que suben desde su coxis hasta donde el cabello es más corto en su nuca. Le recorre con cariño pero con ojos inyectados de insana lujuria.

Sus dedos llegan hasta sus pezones, los pellizcan entre sus dos dedos más largos, un movimiento raro que le hace convulsionarse en la cama con el fin de separarse de Sam, pero sólo termina cayendo de bruces al suelo.

– Mira que torpe me has salido. – Escucha decir a Sam detrás de él, quiere morderlo, pero el muy maldito lo está sujetando de las manos atadas y levantándolo en vilo. Sólo para lanzarlo con violencia a la cama, esta vez con su trasero apuntando al techo y la nariz enterrada en la apestosa sábana del motel.

Está más expuesto aun, y Sam suda la maldad que su cuerpo extrañaba sentir, esa superioridad que su alma anhelaba, junto con ese poder de dominación, de dominar a Dean, de por fin, _maldición, _después de tantos años, hacerlo suyo.

Sus manos están sobre su cuerpo de nuevo, le acaricia desde los costados hasta sus nalgas y se devuelve arriba, donde masajea sus hombros, esperando que Dean se destense, sólo por unos segundos; porque cuando Sam mueve sus falanges por su espalda, recorriendo la espina dorsal, está tenso de nuevo.

_Detente._

Los dedos llegan a sus glúteos y se cuelan entre ellos, acariciando su raja de arriba a abajo, un sitio en el que nadie le ha tocado. No tiene nada que ver que haya llevado aquellas bragas de satín - esas que le obligo a usar aquella mujer - con que hubiera tomado por el trasero, absolutamente nada que ver.

Para él su agujero sólo sirve con un solo fin, y ese fin no tiene NADA que ver con Sam, _jodido Sammy_, metiendo sus dedos en ese prohibido orificio.

_Sammy, por favor._

Ruega en su mente porque sea una maldita pesadilla. No lo es. No cuando la boca caliente de su hermano deja salir su aliento contra su cuello.

– Tan sexy, Dean ¿alguna vez te lo han dicho? El cómo tu cuerpo está hecho para esto. – Para poner énfasis en sus palabras, Sam acaricia el orificio y luego baja, tomando los llenos testículos en su mano, rodándolos entre sus dedos y disfrutando de como esta vez Dean sí comienza a endurecerse. – ¿Te gusta eso, hermano mayor? – Pregunta con malicia, Dean le gruñe.

La mano que aún masajea sus nalgas se aparta, y se dirige a su hombro y pasa por su brazo, apretando los fuertes bíceps de Dean, y joder… ¿Cómo es que su hermano es así de hermoso? ¿Y cómo es que Sam Winchester tuvo la voluntad de soportar todos esos años sin violarlo?

Dean no lo admitiría ni en cien años, pero la boca de Sam tan cerca de su cuello, tan cerca de su piel, le da escalofríos de los malos, de esos que sólo siente cuando la mujer es estrecha y con una buena boca que le deja listo para un segundo y un tercer orgasmo. Sam provoca eso sólo con su voz, aunque también ayuda un poco que sus dedos ahora se enrollen alrededor de su erección, bombeando la carne dura de arriba a abajo.

_Sam._

– Dean. – Responde, intuyendo que ese gemido ahogado que ha chocado contra la cinta adhesiva es su nombre en un tono de suplica. – No te hare daño, nunca. Nunca te lo haría.

Quizás "Nunca" sea demasiado, ya le ha hecho daño, con Ruby, con papá, con Castiel. Con casi todo. Pero de esto no se arrepentirá.

La necesidad de quitarle la cinta se hace imperiosa. Pero no quiere que Dean grite o le insulte, o haga alguna de las estupideces que sólo Dean puede hacer. _Vamos, Sam, admítelo, le tienes miedo a tu hermano mayor aún después de todo este tiempo._

Para acallar sus pensamientos, muerde a Dean en la nuca, casi le saca sangre, le deja marcado. Luego besa la marca y sigue bajando, besa cada peca que encuentra en su camino, y con cada beso, Dean se remueve, empujando sus caderas con un movimiento casi imperceptible para impulsarse dentro de la mano de Sam.

La masturbación se vuelve lenta, algo torpe, porque la piel de Dean sabe demasiado bien como para no darle una atención apropiada. Sam muerde su costado, deja una hermosa marca rojiza. Y sigue bajando… y bajando, adorando cada tramo de piel con sus labios, lengua y dientes.

Dean está casi muerto cuando siente ambas manos de Sam abriendo de forma agresiva sus glúteos, dejando a la vista el rosado agujero, virgen, jodidamente virgen.

_Detente, por favor, piensa en lo que haces. En lo que me haces. ¡A mí, maldito mocoso, a tu hermano mayor!_

Como si Sam no lo supiera.

– ¿Sabes lo qué es el "Beso Negro", Dean? ¿O qué "alguien se coma tu ensalada"? – Pregunta, riendo por lo bajo cuando Dean tuerce el cuello en su dirección y le muestra _el dedo_. – Oh… creo que entonces sólo será una revelación para ti el cómo se siente.

Dean se vuelve salvaje después de eso, se remueve y Sam, aún no sabe cómo es que el hombre es mucho más fuerte que él, le azota las nalgas, una, dos y tres palmadas en su glúteo derecho que dejan al Winchester gimoteando contra la cinta.

Se queja mentalmente de su hermanito, pero es muy tarde porque éste tiene metida la lengua allí… en ese lugar, y _Dios le ayude, se quiere morir._ Se siente bien, mejor que bien, Sam le tiene abierto al extremo y su agujero es una fina línea de musculo arrugado que Sam tienta con su lengua, dejándole brillante, un rosa resplandeciente bajo la luz amarillenta del motel.

– Tu culo sabe bien, Dean. – Murmura, introduciendo la punta de su lengua y penetrándole, su cabeza moviéndose de atrás hacia delante.

Dean se ha olvidado del ángel que tiene una mano en su entrepierna, y ni puta idea de por qué ésta le duele tanto al ver a Sam cometiendo blasfemia ante sus ojos.

Sam aparta una de sus manos, dejando que el culo de Dean se cierre los segundos que tarda en ensalivar su dedo corazón, sus ojos avellanas observando a Dean y como éste tiene la cabeza enterrada en una incómoda posición en la sábana.

– Dean. – No dice su nombre por algo en especial, pero atrae la atención de su hermano y eso sólo le da ideas. – Meteré mi dedo, que pronto serán tres, y más tarde mi polla en tu culo. Sin lubricante.

Los ojos verdes se agrandan y le ven con miedo.

– A menos…

_¿Al menos que, idiota?_

–…que quieras chupármela. – Tiene que estar bromeando, Dean nunca se la chuparía. Y lo demuestra girando su rostro al frente. Prefiere que se lo haga así sin lubricante más que su saliva. – Masoquista. – Murmura, se pone de pie, puesto que tenía una rodilla en la cama, mientras que su otra pierna aun seguía fuera de esta. Le observa desde arriba y se ríe. – Dean. Dean. Dean. Terco, esto hubiera sido mucho mejor si aceptaras lo que te pido, pero ve… el problema aquí, es que éste es un castigo. Lo que quiere decir que no tienes opción. Ninguna.

Sus palabras son una sentencia, y Dean le reta con la mirada. Sam toma el reto como una oportunidad y sin preámbulos le arranca la cinta adhesiva, llevándose con ella un grito de dolor y los vellos de Dean y parte de sus labios también, labios resecos y dañados con el paso de tiempo.

– Mis reglas. – Dice, inclinándose sobre él y tomándolo de la parte de atrás de su cuello para sostenerle en el sitio. Ahora le tiene de espaldas a la cama, con las piernas encajándose en su pecho, y las manos de éste debajo de su espalda.

Sus labios se conectan con furia apasionada, furia que Sam usa para marearle y sumergirle en esa oleada de placer que él, como dominante de la situación, ha estado sintiendo desde que le amarró con las cuerdas. Adora que Dean le corresponda, que le muerda los labios con rabia, con ganas de que le libere o que termine lo que ha empezado.

Ahora es él quien está empezando a querer suplicarle a su hermano mayor que le deje abrirle. Pero lo que sale de la boca de Dean le deja tieso y duro como una roca.

– Azótame de nuevo… – Susurra, sus ojos verdes brillosos, aún ahí furia en ellos, una rabia que no logrará quitar en un tiempo, pero también hay suplica e insuficiencia de algo que aparentemente Sam puede darle.

Lleva una de sus manos al pecoso trasero y lo acaricia en un movimiento circular, esperando a que Dean cierre sus ojos, ocultando su vergüenza, su miedo al sentirse tan vulnerable bajo el peso de su hermano pequeño.

– Dean. – Susurra una última vez antes de azotarle, firme y con ímpetu, arrancando un gemido adolorido de parte de su hermano.

_Diablos, su hermano._

Disfruta de esto, ¿Cómo diablos es que lo hace? ¿O cómo diablos es que nunca lo intentó? Enserio, es sentir la mano de Sam entrar en contacto de forma agresiva con su piel y desarmarse por completo. Incluso de su polla a brotado un hilillo de liquido pre-seminal, que ha bajado por toda su extensión casi morada, bañando sus testículos y resbalando hasta su entrada, de la cual hoy, más que nunca, es consciente de que existe.

– Sam… – Masculla, forcejeando cuando su hermano le da una segunda nalgada, y una tercera en la nalga izquierda.

Y luego… bueno, Sam cruza la línea, y la voz de Dean sale tan aguda que le deja sin aire, respiración y casi sin pulmones. Le azota los testículos. Dejando sus genitales adoloridos, pero también dejándole una sensación de placer que es difícil de ignorar.

– ¿Te gusto eso? – Pregunta y no necesita una respuesta por parte de Dean, porque sus ojos piden más, y Sam le da más. Otra palmada y el dolor le hace rechinar los dientes, pero el mayor demanda más y más con sus pupilas dilatadas y los labios apretados en una fina línea.

– M–más… – Balbucea con vergüenza, sin mirar a Sam, porque si ve en esos ojos avellanas sólo vera el orgullo de hacerlo pedir y suplicar, de tenerlo a su merced, y por más que eso le haga vibrar Dean no va a ser el primero que lo diga.

Está tan a la merced de su hermano, que no le extraña que éste le ruede en la cama hasta dejarle en la posición en la que estaba cuando todo esto comenzó, Sam le azota de nuevo, sin dejar de ver como la piel se vuelve rojiza con cada nalgada que propina sobre esta.

Su polla está fuera de sus pantalones ahora, y su cinturón cuelga peligrosamente de su cintura, tentándole, y ¿Qué diablos podría perder? Dean puede que no le hable en unos meses, probablemente, así que añadir más leña al fuego no hace daño a nadie. Desliza fuera de las tirillas el cinturón, enrollándolo en su muñeca bajo, la mirada aterrada de Dean, que ahora parece un animal indefenso, más no domado.

_No aún._

El primer golpe deja a Dean sin aire, y el segundo lo hace gritar, mas el tercero le arranca un par de lagrimas patéticas, y es en el decimocuarto cuando Sam se detiene, el culo de Dean está completamente rojo.

No pasa nada de tiempo para que Sam le esté mostrando ese objeto que ha reservado para su hermano, pero este no es para su culo -en parte parece que sí-, pero sólo representa más azotes, una fusta de largas tiras de cuero y de un mango circular.

Golpea su espalda luego de jugar con sus testículos, acariciándolos con las tiras de cuero y sintiendo todo el cuerpo de su hermano tenso, asustado por recibir un azote allí, pero Sam no es un bicho tan malo después de todo.

Castiel está tan callado en su esquina, tan enfocado en escuchar, respirar, y analizar cada movimiento del cuerpo de Dean provocado por Sam, que comienza a causar incomodidad en el menor de los Winchester, quien detiene los azotes de la fusta de cuero en el rojo trasero de su hermano, su piel escaldada y carmesí por las caricias rudas de Sam.

El castaño retira sus manos de Dean, que está sollozando en la cama, hecho un desastre, debatiéndose entre el dolor y el placer que sólo Sam le ha hecho sentir. El lazo entre los hermanos sólo se profundiza con esto, ésta nueva… _cosa_ que han creado. Ya se los decía Bobby, incluso Ellen y Rufus, que no eran hermanos comunes.

Sam caminó en dirección a Cas, dejando a Dean atrás, éste ni siquiera notó cómo su hermano se alejaba hasta quedar frente a Castiel.

Su mirada de gatito asustado, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas. Nunca le ha parecido atractivo a Sam, quien siempre lo ha visto como un amigo más, un hombre más, un ángel, pero cuando Cas era todo lo que le quedaba, sin Dean, se dio cuenta de que era tan importante como su propio hermano. Y si lo observaba bien, de adentro hacia afuera, era todo lo que a Sam le gustaba en un ser.

Virgen, tímido, y dulce sonrisa e intenciones.

Cuando clama sus labios no le extraña, que los primeros dos minutos, Cas se quede estático entre sus gigantescos brazos que le aprisionan contra la pared, también el que Dean ahogue un gemido de sorpresa al verlos, el gigante cuerpo de Sam aplastando al diminuto ángel, cuyas manos se crispan al no saber qué hacer.

Sigue su instinto –aparentemente- aferrándose a la camisa de Sam, a su ancha espalda. No es difícil seguirle el paso al Winchester, porque es suave y pausado, y se detiene a morderle los labios y lamer su contorno, su barbilla enrojeciendo con la barba del ángel que respira entrecortado, aun le sorprende que la barba siempre se mantenga así.

Cuando se separan es porque Sam está desabrochando los pantalones de Castiel, dejando su erección casi morada fuera de sus bóxers. El cambio de temperatura le hace suspirar, pero la mano de Samuel envolviéndolo es lo que causa un gemido algo agudo para su normalmente gruesa voz.

Deja caer su cabeza en el pecho de Sam, aferrándose a los gruesos bíceps para no caerse al suelo, gracias a Dios, Jimmy está muerto, enterrado en algún lugar del espacio, así no puede reclamarle su blasfemia.

—Cas. – La dulce voz de Sam golpea la piel, ahora ultra sensible, de su nuca, sacándole otro suspiro. – Quiero que hagas esto mientras toco a Dean, quiero que tú lo hagas.

Sam nunca ha visto al ángel derramar una gota de sudor, asume que es por eso de mantener su vasija en perfectas condiciones, y, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Cas está perlado de sudor cuando se separa de él.

Sin decir nada más guía la mano del ángel a su erección, dejando que se acaricie asimismo.

Deja atrás al plumífero y regresa a dónde ha dejado a su hermano, que le mira incrédulo. _"¿Qué?" _y Dean sólo rueda sus ojos, ganándose una fuerte bofetada en su sensible culo.

Los dedos de Sam no se conforman con eso, sino que terminan colándose dos, llenos de lubricante, y bañando el apretado interior de su hermano hasta que queda resbaladizo y caliente, tanto como apretado pese a los dedos que ya había tenido dentro. Dean se remueve y procura que sus caderas no se impulsen hacía atrás, pero es incontrolable, y Sam hace tiempo que sabe lo que Dean, su hermano mayor, quiere.

— ¿Qué dices si coloco algo más grande aquí? – Pregunta, luego de tener cuatro largos dedos dentro de Dean, acariciando con deseo las paredes internas que se contraen sobre sus falanges, atrayéndole hasta lo profundo de su hermano.

—Sam... sólo jódeme de una vez, jodido niñato. – No es que Dean no supiera lo que le repatea a el jodido bicho de malo de Sam ser llamado así, pero en los últimos veinte minutos, quiere probar cuan sádico se puede poner su hermanito. Vamos, que si va a entregarle el culo, tiene que hacerlo con dignidad y estilo.

Y que estilo cuando, en respuesta, Sam -el bicho malo- introduce, en su virginal esfínter, el mango de la jodida fusta, que resulta tener anillas metálicas a lo largo del mango, lo que le dificulta un poco la penetración para nada cuidadosa que Sam realiza, éste sólo observa con deleite como el orificio de su hermano se adapta deliciosamente al objeto.

— ¿Qué tal eso, Dean? Tenemos polla para acompañarlo. – Dean bufa, si fuera una persona normal suplicaría, pero como es un Winchester -tercos por naturaleza-, y más en específico, Dean Winchester, hace lo que le salga de los cojones en cuanto a Sam se refiere.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Es débil. – Un reto, algo ofensivo para alguien que le acaba de violar el culo a su hermano con el mango de una fusta de cuero y jodidas anillas de metal.

No es de extrañar que Sam gruña su desagrado a las palabras de Dean, pero el único movimiento que hace es el giro vicioso de su muñeca, la que sostiene el objeto, y hace a Dean más que gemir, lo hace casi, _casi_ correrse, todo por culpa de la maldita anilla que aprisiona sus testículos, una que Dean no recuerda ya cómo llego allí.

Ahora es un desastre peor que antes, dejando la cama llena de sudor, líquido pre-seminal, y hasta un poco de saliva que resbala por las comisuras de sus rotos labios. Sus muñecas están magulladas por los esfuerzos de escaparse, o quizás sólo está deseando tomar a Sam de su largo cabello y lanzarlo a la cama para follarse en él como la puta en celo a la que ha quedado reducido.

—Eres tan idiota, Dean.

La mano libre de Sam acaricia su marcada espalda y las partes de sus brazos donde las marcas rojas aun son visibles, saca suspiros de gusto de su hermano cuando no está mordiendo la sábana para evadir los gritos de placer.

Castiel está idiotizado por las mociones que Sam y Dean realizan, casi en concordancia muda el uno con el otro. Su mano se mueve lenta sobre su erección, torpe, justo como la primera vez para cada quien, sus gemidos son bajitos, pero Sam está consciente de ellos.

Desde su punto de vista, detrás de Dean y a la izquierda de Castiel, Sam los vigila a los dos, ahogando maldiciones sin siquiera tocarse.

– ¿Suficiente, Dean? – Pero Dean no está escuchando, él sólo gime y sigue removiéndose, ocasionando, con sus músculos internos, que el mango del objeto en su esfínter llegue más hondo.

Es inútil negociar con él, o más específico, joderlo con sus palabras. Dean no ruega, y, aunque a Sam le gustaría tener su sumisión total, no sería su hermano si se la otorgara. Dean es un semental, no deja que nadie camine sobre él, y aún así quería entregarse a Michael -alias Cate Blanchett- y eso le hacía hervir la sangre a la vasija de Lucifer.

Sam retira, con el enojo aún recorriendo su sangre, el objeto del cuerpo de Dean, teniendo cuidado de no dañar a su hermano que gime por la pérdida de su fuente de placer.

La afilada navaja de Sam corta las cuerdas de un tirón, haciendo que los brazos de Dean, y su cuerpo todo en realidad, caiga como un peso muerto sobre las sábanas azules.

Luce cansado, pero completamente insatisfecho, por eso no se queja cuando Sam lo abre de piernas, sólo coopera con él y le deja frotarse, una caliente polla que se desliza de arriba a abajo, con facilidad pornográfica, Samuel es un descarado cuando presiona su entrada con la cabeza de su falo, provocándole un poco más, y eso que Sam aún está medio vestido.

—Sam

— ¿Qué, Dean? – Murmura.

Dean abre sus ojos, enfrentándose a la lujuriosa mirada de Sammy que está sobre él, sus brazos largos a los lados de su cabeza, su abdomen firme y bien formado rozándose en un efímero toque con su sensible y atrapada erección.

—Quítalo.

—No.

—Quítalo… _por favor… – _Se deja ir rápido, la dureza de Sam influenciando sus suplicas, aprovechando el momento en el que su hermano iba a reclamarle algo para colarse dentro de su interior.

—_… – _Ni siquiera entiende qué diablos está diciendo, porque esto es mil veces mejor a como lo ha imaginado, incluso mejor que eso.

No está tan apretado como cuando introdujo sus dedos por primera vez, pero se siente igual de cálido y lubricado, al punto en el que, de una embestida, está dentro sin causarle más que un gemido de dolor por el ardor leve en la zona.

Cuando las caderas de Sam se mueven, con un fuerte impulso hacia adelante, Dean salta entre sus brazos, rodeando los anchos hombros de su hermano pequeño, y es el turno de Sam para sobresaltarse, porque… _jodido sea Dios_, Dean está ahogando sus gemidos besando su cuello.

Los rumores de su hermano siendo un experto besando son reales, no más rumores para él. Sam sabe eso el minuto que Dean devora, posee, su boca, pero lo sabe en ese exacto momento en que lo siente, porque es diferente besar a Dean cuando éste está distraído tratando de hacerse el macho, a cuando está con una polla metida en el culo, torturándolo con placer. Sólo así prueba al verdadero Dean.

Dean se corre al momento que Sam libera su polla del anillo, al mismo tiempo que el ángel, y de último se corre Sam, inundando el "ya no tan virgen" culo de su hermano, dejando a Dean con una extraña sensación de humedad allí abajo.

– Jodido… – Susurra, no ha dejado de abrazar a Sam, y Sam no quiere separarse de él tampoco. – No he cambiado de opinión, Sam. – Susurra de mala gana a su oído.

—Lo sé, esto sólo cambia una cosa en toda tu vida, Dean. – Murmura el menor de los Winchester, tan agotado por el esfuerzo, que girarse en la cama para quitarse de encima de su hermano luce como un esfuerzo gigante, como el mover una pirámide.

— ¿Qué, perra? – Dean no tiene fuerzas para seguir rebatiendo, pero la respuesta de Sam se ve interrumpida cuando una brisa fría los refresca, y Castiel no está en la habitación.

—…iba a decir tu virginidad, pero ya no tiene gracia. – Sam da un bostezo, girándose hacia Dean y tomando con cuidado su muñeca, dejando un beso allí donde tiene las magulladuras.

Dean hace un sonido de desagrado.

—Ya… no te pongas marica, que te haya dejado cojerme por el culo no quiere decir que sea tu princesa o algo. – Dean se enfurruña, porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, y porque sabe que por más marica que Sam sea, no se ofende como una mujer. – No todo el tiempo al menos.

Dean ahoga un suspiro de gusto cuando Sam le envuelve con sus brazos, besando su cuello y luego su cabello.

—Duerme bien, Dean. Mañana te toca enfrentar a Bobby, y Cas estará viéndote…

—Ese rarito.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
